


Song Bound

by DeathSymphony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BAMF!Levi, Highschool AU, I want Eren on shorts, Isabel and Eren are siblings, M/M, Musician!Armin, One can't simply resist, Singer!Eren, Singer!Mikasa, There will also be crossdressing in the future, but we all know that, photographer!Jean, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathSymphony/pseuds/DeathSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is the very popular and very infamous star player of Rose high. He's got everything from the most beautiful girl to high grades and a position of power. Eren Jaeger should have been just another student but Levi finds himself sucked in by his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I'm just trying first person POV.
> 
> Warning: OC Levi? He's still rude and uncouth and it would take Eren to bring out the mature in him. This is Highschool AU. This is one of those cliché 'bad boy meets right girl' or in this case right boy, people. Don't expect much. Also Petra is Levi's girlfriend... but this is Levi/Eren

Early mornings had always been about training. The sound of my fists meeting the punching bag reverberates in the room and I raise my foot up to add it in the mix of random punches. Behind me, the door opens and I pause to see a brunette and a dark-haired guy enter the room with their training bag slung over their shoulders. From what my mind supplies me, they are from the boxing club. They freeze on the spot when they see me but I just resume my punching and kicking.

"Good morning, Captain!" they both greets. One bows his head while the other bends his whole body, there was silence before he glances on his left, makes a sound like a dying pig, and promptly takes a hold of the others head and takes it lower.

Who were they again? I always forget and it's not like I have the responsibility to know the members of each and every sports club since I'm part of  _each and every_ club there is. It will take me too long to memorize their name; just the basketball club already consists of hundreds of members so I remember them more on their physical appearance than anything.

"I'm not your fucking captain. How many times must I tell you idiots?" I remind them icily before ignoring them altogether.

_Forty three, forty four, forty five, forty six…Fuck you, eyebrows… forty seven…_

I counted the number of punches and kicks on my mind before I remembered about the student council meeting that fucking Erwin texted me in five fucking o'clock in the morning, another reason why I've been here since six and even though I've been at it since I got here, I haven't broken a sweat. Taking off my punching gloves, I took my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulders before making my way out. I think I heard the other two greet me on my way out but I ignore them just as always.

I never really knew why our campus was this huge. It might have something to do with this being the greatest highschool in the city but still. I had to walk quite a long way just to get to the main building where we normally held classes, around me there were trees littered across the huge expanse of the school grounds and everyday students and teachers alike loiter around the ground that it makes me imagine them being there as I walk by. Even the noises they make buzzes on my ears.

There was even this infamous corner where people are mostly taken to be bullied, it happens often enough that I could imagine the sounds of their scuffle—wait, this  _is_ happening.

Rounding the building, I see four people huddled around someone. From the jerseys they're wearing, they're from the football club and they do look familiar but again, the names elude me. Seeing this first thing out? I just knew my morning would not be good. Damn you, eyebrows.

I was almost tempted to just turn around and leave them be. Weaklings should know how to stand up to their bullies but then the bodies shifted and revealed a blonde kid with the lamest hair cut I ever saw and my past self almost comes alive.

I held it back. Erwin Eyebrows Smith, senior and the fucking president of the student council, did make me sergeant-at-arms, not only in meetings, but also the fucking  _school_  for my past violent behaviors that even the principal gave the green light that if they ever go out of line, I could straighten them up with my fists as long as I don't overdo it. Yeah, right. And besides the other's eyes had already seen me and is obviously asking for help.

I exhaled softly before barking out, "Oi! You lazy fuckers, aren't you suppose to be training? Or do you want me to tell Gunther to call you off the team?!" The last was not needed. Just one glance at me could already make them scamper off like a bunch of cockroaches but I still said it to make sure that they keep themselves on line.

"C-c-captain!" And there goes the title again. Stupid idiots never learn. "W-we're on our way! We just found this kid here—uh, sleeping around, yeah. So uh, we're off now."

What the fuck? That was the lamer than blondie's hairdo. I stared after their sorry asses as they ran to the huge open field behind the main building and before the other could say his words of gratitude, I was off on my own way again.

When I got to the entrance, a bespectacled woman was already standing by the huge open door with her signature crazy grin already plastered on her face. Actually, I don't think I'd ever seen them without her crazy grin creeping me out. I approached them already ready for the barrage of words sure to hit me like a gatling gun.

"Yo! Levi! Early again today, I see. Did I just see you come by the infamous spot? Did something happen? Did you stop it? Erwin would be so proud! Did you train again? Which one? I heard the judo club's having a match this Friday. Are you going?"

Doesn't this woman ever stop? Like fucking breathe, woman.

"Would you shut up, Hange. So fucking early in the morning and you're spouting your shit already." I hissed as we changed to our indoor shoes. She merely roared with laughter as we head together to the student council room.

"So are you?" She repeated.

"Yes. You already know I'm going." Any other person would think that this woman has a kind bone on her insane body, which is true most of the time, but she's just as sly and manipulative as her best friend, Eyebrows. She knows everyone in the school, how she does that is enviable, but there's a reason as to why, she likes knowing their secrets and won't hesitate on using it against them.

Those two together—President and Secretary—are the worst duo you'd want to make an enemy out of. Even I, as strong and feared as I am, am no match for them. That's why I'm like their fucking lapdog.

"Yeah but the boxing club's having a 'friendly' match with another school nearby on the same day and they are actually  _that_ school that rounded up quite a lot of our students and sent them to the hospital." She shrugged, "You know. Last month."

There was this huge scuffle about Rose high being in a huge fight with another high school nearby. I think I even heard the news mention it once but I was more concerned on my Judo club than that.

"You want me to cancel my participation in an important competition just to show them not to mess with us?" I grinned predatorily. Then again, I liked how these two's mind worked. I don't just agree with anything I don't like after all and like hell I'll let anyone control me.

"There's our Levi!" The thump she gave me on my back was something I didn't expect from this scrawny woman. "But actually, you don't need to cancel your competition. I know you'll hand their asses to them in just five minutes. Leave the schedule to me."

Oh, I'll leave it to you alright. Let Hange plan something and it's bound to be successful. She's not one of the brightest students in name only.

Once we got into the room, the scene that greeted us was unlike a school. Mike and Erwin were already there, looking through mountains of paper like a fucking boss of a successful company. To be honest, Erwin  _was_ the heir of a successful company. Smith corporations. What they do was none of my concern.

"Good morning, Hange, Levi." Hange greeted back a bit too enthusiastically while I nodded my head like Mike did. I liked Mike, he rarely talked and when he did it would be something you'd need to listen to. What I didn't like was his strange habit of smelling people he just met and I almost bashed his face in when he tried that with me. If you'd ask me, I'd say that he's more fitting of the term, lapdog.

Our normal morning resumed. I sat drinking my tea as Erwin and Mike sorted through paperwork because like hell they'll make me touch one unless it's important while Hange blabbered about some person or the other but then she just had to move his hands animatedly as she talked and now my shirt's drenched in scalding tea.

My morning's ruined now.

"Fuck you, Hange." I shot at her as I tried to lessen the pain from the burn. Thankfully, I had an extra shirt in my duffel bag so I changed into that but not before throwing the burning shirt at her laughing face. We only waited for a few minutes before the other members trailed in and right on the dot, we started our meeting.

Finally out of that boring meeting, I walked down the corridor and was almost to my locker when a body collided with me or as people saw it, hugged me. From the too sweet smell, I already knew it was Petra, my girlfriend. She was still wearing her cheerleading outfit; probably they were shaking their pompoms outside while I was on that boring meeting.

"Good morning, Levi! How are you, baby?" She stood on her tip toe, giving me a kiss on the forehead. This was why I dated her; she loved me, smaller than me—as much as I hate to admit my height is lacking for my age but hey, I'm just a late bloomer, shut up—and was the fucking head cheerleader.

It was like the cliché of a stupid school love story. The star player with the pretty cheerleader captain. A match straight out of a fairytale.

I took a few steps back but before I could greet her though, another body collided with me. Petra gave an indignant screech as books fell on the floor and I tell you, that could call for a bad case of temporary deafness especially a direct attack.

I just knew, once Erwin started the day, it would turn out shit. Frustrated, I turn to glare at the person.

And there was nerd, uh, blondie, standing on one side already shivering in fright and when he looked down I followed his eyes and saw a pair of—oh shit, how could someone have eyes like  _that?_  Both are a bright turquoise but his left eye had a tinge of amber.

Oh fuck, I'm being such a sissy. Shut it Levi, you're getting much crazier than Hange. Where do I even get these words from? Really, turquoise?

Still my hand twitched as I fought the urge to just  _reach the fuck out_ and see if those were true or if they were just contacts because  _dayum,_ I'd bet my new set of Calvin Klein boxers those are not real. You could even have the one I'm wearing now, all warm and shit. Wait not shit, what the hell? Euck.

"You blind, nerd?" my sweet little Petra's demon made its appearance. If there was one thing Petra did not like it was unpopular people, or as she liked to call it, nerdy people who wears ugly clothes. Like the one this pretty brunette was just wearing. Who even wears ripped clothes nowadays? Him, obviously. And oh, he was glaring at me and now at Petra. I glared back.

"What? You love the floor that much? Then make yourself useful and roll around, might as well clean the floor while you're at it, shitface." My mouth moved automatically and as soon as I saw the way his eyebrows furrowed and those eyes brightened in anger, I knew I liked this kid. He definitely got spunk.

I watched as he stood up, keeping his blazing eyes on me and opened his mouth but then coconut head just had to block my view of him. I turned my glare of fuck-you-to-hell to him and he shuddered more, clearly intimidated despite the fact that he's taller than me. Behind him, I saw pretty eyes stand to his full height and saw that he was taller as well, but then again, who wasn't taller than me? Petra, of course.

"W-w-were sorry! Levi! I mean Captain! We weren't looking where we're going."

Of course you were. See my side? Yeah all those space' for the fucking Prince of Britannia, idiot.

"Thank you for earlier, I don't think you remember but you saved me this morning!"

Who was noisier? Blondie or Hange? I can't seem to choose. I stared at him with an impassively bored look that others mistake for my 'go and fuck yourself look' and he let out a squeak. I thought he'd be continuing until a hand settled on his shoulder and my attention turned back to the pretty brunette.

The way they seemed to be able to communicate with their eyes made me irritated in ways I should not be. It was like an unwelcome reminder of something I already buried. Those eyes turned back to me and I found my thoughts flying off the window. There was still the underlying frustration on his eyes but his voice was soft and polite as he talked.

"…Sorry. We'll be going now…  _Captain_." The way he'd said the last made me want to punch him in the gut and pat him on the back at the same time. I may not like that term but he'd actually  _spat_ it out and made it sound like a curse.

"What? Don't you even have the courtesy to pick my books up?" Petra asked, Blondie immediately bent down but pretty eyes stopped him.

"No. Let me, Armin.  _I_  was the one he collided with." He bent down and I just realized, were we in the library? Because I'm sure as hell that we don't have that much books. He picked them all up easily in one scoop. Fuck his long slender arms. He gave Petra two of them and with one last glance in my direction, walked off with blonde coconut in tow.

Petra rolled her eyes before turning back to me with the same pretty smile and bright sparkling eyes. I found myself comparing them to the pretty brunette's.

"Who was that?" I asked Petra as soon as they were out of view. He seemed familiar but fuck my memory, I can't remember.

"Eren Jaeger. He's in eighth grade, I think." Eren Jaeger, huh.

I shrugged and kissed her on the cheek, "Morning, Pet. How's the cheerleading going on? Any guys tried to slap your ass yet?" I started idly and right on cue, Petra started to vent her morning frustrations to me. I opened my locker and took out my own books. I was still in my jersey but that was fine, I don't even know how I got special permission from that.

Planting a kiss on my angry girlfriend, I steered her away from the lockers and into the girl's bathroom. "Come on, get changed on your uniform then I'll walk you to your classroom." Petra smiled at me through hooded eyes and I knew instantly what she wanted. Shrugging my shoulders and looking left and right to see if there are any curious bystanders, I followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

Lunchtime came fast. Classes were the same boring lectures with the teachers droning on and on and on. I didn't even bother listening since I already read most of them and are confident that I could answer any questions the teacher could whip out.

I walked down the corridor and the crowd moved like the fucking red sea. It wasn't a choreographed movement or any of the like. It was just as soon as they saw me they'd shrink respectfully back against the walls learning to get out my damned way. It was an evidence of my power and control for not only being in the student council but also because of who I am.

I did make quite the name for myself back when I was in junior high and now student's who hear my name shudder in terror. It's that great. It's something I didn't need but enjoyed anyway. Like this, people distance themselves from me and I get to be by myself.

Steering myself on the direction of the cafeteria, I tried my best to not make eye contact. I made that mistake once and saw an overwhelming range of emotions on each of their faces. The strongest of them: fear, followed by envy, lust, and hate. There's admiration, alright but they didn't look at me and saw the real me.

Which takes me to another point: Love. It's something I see that humans do only for reproduction and relationships exist solely for social niceties. My mother and father were the same. Wed out of responsibility rather than love but they get along well and they do a good job providing for me but that was all. I'm not in love with Petra but I respect her, protect her and only ever touch her when she wants to. And does she want to every fucking time.

On the end of the hall, I see the same brunette leaning against the wall, eyes closed with clip-on earphones hanging on his ears. The other students look at him with disgust and others don't even bother with him. His eyes opened and I, against my better judgment, make eye contact with him, perhaps due to the strong curiosity to see what kind of emotion this brat would show and whether it would be one of the four emotions I'm accustomed to.

Instead, as my eyes locked with his enchanting, even from afar, eyes. I see nothing. He looked at me unwaveringly and displayed no fucking emotion or whatever, even the heated glare he'd given me this morning had no trace in his eyes.

He closed them again and I just noticed that I am now standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at him. Cursing myself, I forced myself to go to the cafeteria where I know my friends were already waiting for me and Hange fluttering around.

Just as I thought, Hange was already moving around from table to table, chatting their ears off. She's such a social butterfly and it just shows how much of an opposite we were. The president and vice president of the student council were already in our table along with others but Petra was yet to make an appearance. Most probably, she stopped by the bathroom again, fixing her make up or some other girly shit.

"Hey." I greet them, sitting down in front of Mike. They all greeted back and I look around to see if Petra was already there.

"You look bored, Levi." Oluo—the real captain of the boxing club—drawled looking up from his katsudon lunch. I look at him unimpressed.

"He looks bored all the time, Oluo. Stop being stupid." Chuckled Gunther, the other  _real_ captain of football club.

"Aren't you eating, Levi?" the basketball team captain asked. I looked at him and eyed the famous lunch box then I moved my eyes on the lovely woman seated on his left and hanging on his arm.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Petra." I answered. He nodded his head before taking a spoonful and feeding it to his girlfriend who smiled tightly at him. I almost rolled my eyes because, really? That's lunch she made for you and you're making her eat it? That's just stupid.

"Why the hell are you feeding her?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. They all looked at me and fuck, Levi. Can't you learn to stop saying things from your head?

"Uh… She's my girlfriend?" Well it's happened already might as well get on with it.

"I know that, idiot. But she made it for  _you_. Wouldn't it be more respectful to eat it yourself rather than feeding it to her? If you insist on doing that might as well learn how to make your own and feed that to her." I finished as I leaned back and crossed my arms. Eld was looking nervously at her now.

"Stop being so rude, Levi." Erwin piped in and I turned to glare at his eyebrows.

"I'm not being rude. I'm just telling the truth. Look at her." I cocked my head at the woman, what was her name again? Shit, I don't even remember the name of my friend's woman.

They all turned their eyes on her and she froze on the spot. Sorry, woman, had to make my point.

"Uh… Well… It's not that I hate it if you feed me but…" She stammered but Eld was already making a fuss and can't seem to choose whether to apologize to her or eating. He ended up doing both, causing food to fly all over. I frowned at them and subtly moved away before raising an eyebrow at Erwin.

"Right." He shrugged before turning back to his own lunch.

I looked up once again and finally saw the telltale color of Petra's hair. She immediately walked over to us and hugged me. "What would you like to eat, Pet?"

"Anything, really." This is another thing I liked about her. She didn't fuss about her figure like any other girl in the cheerleading team and all that with her being captain.

"Alright. Wait for me here." I stood up with all the intentions of purchasing our food but then there was suddenly a commotion and my eyes shifted to it and remained there. Because there was Jaeger on the floor once again with spaghetti decorating his clothes.

"What the fuck, nerd! Watch where you're going!" the man towering over him shouted as the others laughed at him and I knew instantly that this was no accident. I glanced sideways with Erwin for a moment and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I knew what he wanted me to do but I ignored him. "What am I going to do about my lunch now, huh? Get up and buy it for me."

"Come on, dude, you're doing him a favor! He looks better now, yeah?" Another jeers down at Jaeger.

"Didn't you say you're starting your 'one good deed a day'?" The other barks out. And I swear they are worse than I am.

"No good deed could ever take out the creepiness from this nerd. Just look at his left eye. He's so thirsty for attention he uses all sorts of things."

"What did you just call me, musclehead?" Jaeger was still sitting on the floor, his blonde friend stood on the side nervously watching as his friend slowly stood up and shook the soggy noodles off of him before flinging it to the other's face, it hanged off his head like a wig. The brunette smirked up at his shocked face and I find myself mirroring it as he continued, "Oh look at that. You look fantastic. Here, let me give you a more fitting make over."

The whole cafeteria hushed up and watched as he grabbed the cola on blondie's tray—who squeaked but did not protest—and promptly emptied it on the other's head then he bent down—and nope, I'm not looking at that ass—and gathered more spaghetti sauce before smothering it on the other's face the way I'd see Petra put on her makeup. He looked him once over, before clapping his hand once.

"Ah, fucking beautiful. There you go, dumbfuck. No need to thank me." Jaeger turned away, leaving him rooted in shock. I saw his face turn red with fury and with a roar of outrage, charged at the brunette. Armin shouted at him in warning but Eren was already turning around and with a quick movement of his leg, the other was skidding on the floor making a wet trail of mixed foods on his wake. Eh, not bad, Jaeger. And here I thought you were just some other nerd.

"Fucking coward. Can't take me up front, huh?" He spat not even giving him a glance as he continued on his way as if he hadn't just took down a man bigger than him with just his foot.

I look at Erwin, he was already up and making his way towards the guy still lying on the floor in shame. Hange was laughing her ass off and clapping her hands. I glanced at the door where Jaeger just walked out on and with an impressed smirk, went ahead to the counter.

My day's better now, alright. Thank you pretty eyes.

"Which club are you going after classes, Levi?" Eld asked, as soon as I was seated next to Petra. She gave me a kiss as thanks when I laid her lunch in front of her.

"Yours. Your little brats asked me to teach them how to dribble properly since you're busy with your regulars." There were grunts from the other captains in the table.

"Ah, the first years? Sorry. There were quite a lot of them that joined this year and my sub captains already had their hands full with the others." He said apologetically as his woman rubbed his back.

"Not that I care much, I don't have anything better to do anyway. I saw their training regimen and I altered it a bit, you don't mind, do you?" I asked, not even looking up from my own food.

"Not at all!" He beamed, "Your scheds are always good. I swear my second years improved vastly in just a week of your training,"

"Yeah. A week of hell." Gunther added smirking at me. I smirked back, "My team was crying the first day you coached them but they showed me great improvements the next week. They're asking again for more but I guess Eld's team got to you first, huh?" He clicked his tongue as Eld made a face at him.

"Can you come the next day then, Levi?" I flicked an eyebrow in agreement.

"Mine's asking for you to spar with them again, Levi!" Oluo chirped but his eyes were staring at Petra. I always knew he had the hots for her but that was after she asked me. If I had known earlier I would have rejected her advances but well. What's done is done. And it doesn't seem like he has any hard feelings for me. "There's this school that's coming over next week, you see."

"Hange said that you're going to have mock matches with another school. She asked me to come and I said yes." Oluo finally looked at me then a grin made its way on his lips.

"Oh, I see." I shrugged my shoulder but a hand landed heavily on it and gripped it tight. "What the hell, glasses!?"

"Nice seeing you, too. Star player." She grinned and wriggled her body to make more space for her to sit on. "Tennis club wants you later. Subs said their captain's indisposed."

"Can't. I already have prior engagement to the basketball team." My eyes shifted to the table where I knew the tennis regulars sat and they were looking at me expectantly. I shook my head and I could hear the groans of disappointment amidst the constant buzz of the cafeteria.

"Then the next day?"

"Nope, I'm with Gunther's."

"Oh dear. Ever so popular, huh? This is why they call you captain, star player." Hange mockingly sighed and I jabbed her with an elbow. The sound she made made me want to repeat it again. She latched on to my arm and tried to take it off their sockets.

"Well, what can we say?" Erwin finally spoke up. He's already finished eating and was now reading a book. Can't this guy even stop for a moment to just relax? Every time I see him he's doing something. "Once he's on the field, we're sure to win. Levi has an eye for telling the strengths and weaknesses of each person he sees that why he's great at dishing out impressive training menus. The way he supervises is remarkable and even amongst the faculty he's famous. That's why they allowed him free movement. As long as he helps out."

"There you have it, specs, now out of my way. I need to eat!"

* * *

 

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I made my way from the student council room to the teacher's lounge. Erwin was called back for some family emergency probably his father's hitting the sack for good and he's about to be President for real now or some shit.

I don't particularly care. I just care that I'm supposed to be at home right now since this is one of those days where I'm with the go-home club but instead I'm running some stupid errand.

Finally in front of the faculty room, I knocked twice before opening it, "Excuse me. Is Mr. Hannes here? I've got the club budget right here. Edited and all. Eyebro—I mean, Erwin told me to hand it over to him…"

"Ah, finally! Over here!" A blonde scrawny man with a weird mustache waved me over. What's with blondes and their overpopulated asses doing here? Did the school suddenly changed policies and admits blondes easily?

"Here, sir." I handed the papers to him, trying my hardest to stop my mouth from opening again less I say something weird again. He accepted it gratefully before immediately looking through them so fast, his eyeballs looks like they're watching a tennis match up close.

"Uh… Is something the matter?" It got me intrigued. He didn't answer me, hands still shuffling. Before he sighed and looked up.

"No… Well, yes." He sighed again before setting the papers in his messy table hard. He glared at it as if I had just written FUCK YOU in there instead of the information it should provide. "EC's request of getting more funds' rejected again, even the request to relocate on a bigger room's jilted. I just know my nephew's going to throw a fit."

EC? What's that, Economics club? I thought it was disbanded last year?

"I meant, Entertainment Club." I must have said that out loud or this guy could read minds, "It was established last year and my nephew joined it this year. Maybe you know him? Eren Jaeger, ring any bells?"

Oh, it rung my bells, alright. Why was it that Jaegers name's sprouting everywhere now? I've even been seeing him more lately. Be it on the hallways or when I'm in class, I'd see him outside. I even got a great view of him on his PE during my math class and as much as I'd hate to admit it, it cured my boredom of that class in spades. Watching him fall on the ground was entertaining.

He's clumsy as fuck and it made what happened back in the cafeteria days ago seem like an illusion. How can someone so clumsy fight like that?

"So you do know him. Are you two friends?" How the hell can this guy know what I'm thinking? I've been clamping my mouth shut. "Ah what am I saying? Of course, not. That guy's pretty awkward around new people, you see, and he only ever relaxes around his friends. He may come off as a rude brat at first but his heart is on the right path and he's as stubborn as his mother."

His bark of laughter was louder than Hange's and I should probably turn around now since he seems to be as talkative as some crazy woman I know but I found myself rooted on the spot, drinking up any new information about that brat.

"He's not one to give up and since this is the fifth time they'd been rejected, I'd say he'd be storming you, student councils, sooner or later. So just a heads up. But…" He stared at me and then recognition lights up his eyes and he sputters on his seat, "W-wait! Shit—ah, I mean, aren't you Levi Ackerman?"

And here I thought only my chivalry was being whispered among these old farts. Guess, I was asking too much.

"Yes, sir." I answer, anyway and he pales before his eyes gets a hard edge.

"Look. Eren is pretty hot headed especially when people try to get in between his dreams but he won't ever throw his fists to people unless they start." I suddenly remembered what happened back to the cafeteria. Yep, he seemed like it. I think I already know what he's going to ask.

"So… If he  _ever_ raids your asses—I mean, your meeting, because I know he'll be going there while you're having a meeting, then please don't raise your hand on him and he'll—I mean, you'll be just fine, yeah?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but nod nonetheless. "Of course, sir."

The _'as long as he doesn't get on my nerves.'_ Went unsaid. This  _is_ a teacher and his uncle, after all.

"Right." He looked at me through narrowed eyes, "Okay then. You can go now." I bow my head to him, then once again before I exit the faculty room.

Entertainment club, huh? I wonder what he does. I pause when I hear something in the distance. Music?

Hesitating just once, I shrugged my shoulders and as I walk down the length of the hall I hear the shouts from the field drifting up and being amplified by the empty rooms but I could also hear the sound of a piano.

It got louder and I realize that I'm walking near a storage room. It was emptied last summer, I remember because I handled the papers in regards to that matter and now that I think about it, it was for… For Entertainment club.

Feeling my heart thudding in my chest, I walked faster and peeked through the open door and got a shock of thick brown hair. I knew that hair, I was just staring at it this afternoon then I looked at his face and…

Undoubtedly, that  _is_ Eren Jaeger.

He sat there, eyes closed, fingers dancing across an organ as he swayed gently along with the lyrics of the song.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish, I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why._

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

His voice—so fucking high and low and beautiful—seems to have a life of its own as it changes tone and I  _know_  this song. Was it sung like this? Like, really? I can't remember liking this song as much as I do know. And then he started moaning and— _Damn!_

It is absolutely flawless and it flows through me, burying itself deep inside my veins and I'm drawn to his voice. I can't seem to take my eyes off. Even though I'm not much for music, I just know this sort of voice should be worshipped.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you._

Something clatters softly and my eyes are reluctantly pulled away from the singing brunette, only to fall on wide blue eyes. From the—oh damned fuck, why the hell does he need to do this?— _moaning_ , I know that Eren still hasn't seen me so I shot my strongest death glare to blonde coconut before watching Eren again. Like hell, you're going to interrupt me again.

I shifted my eyes back and watched Eren finish the song in a soft croon. It ended far too fast to my liking. I shot one last glare to his blonde friend before finally managing to get my feet to work and take me out of there.

* * *

After the bell rings, my body moves in autopilot as it takes me to the entrance. Any other person would have a hard time making it there without elbowing their way out but these people don't even dare stand in my way and soon enough, I'm leaning on the wall in wait, my shoes already changed.

I see Erwin and Mike pass by and I nod my head in greeting which they reciprocate, I know they're on their way to judo club then I see the other club captains, already flocked by their regular players as they too made their way to their respective training grounds.

Laughter booms on my right and I know Hange's on her way to her own science club. She made it herself and I thought no one would join her but I was proven wrong when there were dozens of people who joined that crazy club of hers. Doing whatever they do there and I swear, every day I hear things exploding in there. I think I even heard a scream.

I remain where I am, wondering where the fuck do I exactly fit in here. It's like I'm everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. I go from one club to the other as I please or whenever they asked me to help them. Sure, I'm the star player of almost every sports club but I never really stayed in just one thus I'm not really familiar with the people on the team.

It's a wonder how I could play with them during matches but I think it's more on me adapting to their movements rather than them going along mine. It's easier that way.

I spot Jaeger down the hall, wondering if I would ever be able to overlook him again. I wonder if I could un-notice him now.

He's alone and hunched over with books clutched on one side and the same earphones stuck on his ears while his body bag is slung over one shoulder. He's changed out of his uniform and into a v-neck with a loose cardigan left open. I wonder why he even had to change his uniform when all they aver do in their club is sing and dance.

And speaking of, he still hadn't _raided_ our meeting. Quite frankly, I've been waiting for him on our morning meeting. Erwin had even scolded me for not paying attention when Hange caught me staring at the front door. I thought it would be a good way to start my day once again but no such luck.

A familiar petite figure blocks my view of him again and I just realize Petra's already here, dressed in her cheerleading outfit. She's looking at me oddly and I raise an eyebrow in question. She looks behind her but Jaeger's not there anymore. Even I didn't notice.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." I lied before shrugging her bag off her shoulders and into mine then taking a hold of her hand. "Let's go?" She smiled brightly, gripping my hand tighter and together we made our way out the field.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'm only trying first persn POV. But then it got a plot or a storyline, whatever we call it.


End file.
